Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Jungle Fury is the sixteenth season of Power Rangers. It based on the Super Sentai season, Juken Sentai Gekiranger.Disney Official Site - Jungle Fury Synopsis For over ten thousand years, the spirit of a pure evil known as Dai Shi has been locked away and safely guarded by the Pai Zhuq, "Order of the Claw," a secretive Kung Fu clan. But now, evil has escaped and the Pai Zhuq has selected their three top members to fight this evil. Jarrod, Theo, and Lily were picked, but Jarrod turned out to be a bad choice and Casey, a cub was to take his place. Jarrod tried taking the container holding Dai Shi. It accidentally opened; Dai Shi killed Master Mao and took over Jarrod's body. The trio was sent to find a new master and he gave them the special gift to become Power Rangers. They alone are the Earth's only hope to stop the army of evil animal spirits from overtaking the human world. Dai Shi is doing everything, and anything that he can, along with his loyal minion Camille and an army of undead, the Rinshi so he can take over the world and have animals rule. He started out with the Five Fingers of Poison, but they failed. Dai Shi controls an army of fear, and the three Power Rangers are trying to stop him. When a Rinshi Warrior possessing an animal spirit is too much for the Rangers, each are trained by a retired master in a new animal spirit. Lily was trained by Master Phant in the ways of the Elephant, Theo was trained by the visually impaired Master Swoop in the techniques of the Bat, and Casey was taught by RJ's father Master Finn in the tradition of the Shark. Dai Shi and Camille revived the deadly Overloads Carnisoar and Jellica to train them in the ways of fear, deceit and terror, stripping Jarrod of his humanity. When Dai Shi fought the Rangers with his training, he defeated them and took RJ prisoner. To save RJ, the Rangers were taken to the Spirit World by Master Mao to be trained by three fallen Masters: Master Rill, Master Guin, and Master Lope. In doing so, the three Rangers were able to upgrade to Master mode with incredible jets and hand-held claw weapons. RJ's Wolf Spirit, which he obtained by following his own path and straying from his father's Shark style, was tampered with by Dai Shi and transformed RJ into a werewolf. RJ did not rely on his friends and tried to take care of the situation by himself. Ultimately, he learned to lean on his friends and transformed into the Wolf Ranger. RJ's werewolf problem was able to fix thanks to his new friendship with Flit the fly, who once was human. The last Overlord, Grizzaka was revived but he took over Dai Shi's place, as he hates humans and resents Dai Shi possessing a human. Dai Shi wanted to possess Grizzaka's powerful Zocato power. RJ's old friend from Pai Zhuq Dominic, a wanderer who hadn't yet found his path, decided being the Rhino Ranger was his path. Years ago, Master Mao once gave Dominic the Control Dagger, which everyone is now after it to control the Rhino Steel Zord from the Rhino Nexus. Camille and Dai Shi reached the Nexus, a betrayal towards the Overloads. Dominic was able to take control of the Rhino Steel Megazord and destroy Carnisoar once and for all. The time was running out to revive three Phantom Beast Generals from the Crystal Eyes. Grizzaka was also destroyed by the Rangers. The Generals were revived by Jellica but they destroyed her and allied with Dai Shi, wanting him to be their King. Dai Shi's first court of order is to kidnap the three living masters and put them under control to manifest three Spirit Rangers to go against the five Power Rangers. Master Finn was locked in a Crystal Eye and saved by his son and together they were able to gain control over the Spirit Rangers and call them forth when needed. Soon Dai Shi was loosing control over Jarrod and the remaining Phantom Beast Generals blamed Camille and sent warriors against her. Jarrod saved her and Casey witnessed this and when to Dai Shi's temple to save Jarrod. Together, Jarrod and Camille helped in a battle with the Rangers. Ashamed of his bad deeds, Jarrod refused to help again when Scorch and Dai Shi began a new Beast War. Dai Shi opens up a portal to the Spirit World and resurrects all his fallen warriors, including the four fallen masters. Jarrod finally decides to join them as well and helps weaken Dai Shi and the three protectors finally destroy Dai Shi forever. Once the war was finished, Camille and Jarrod train as beginners in the Pai Zhuq academy. Dominic was given a fond farewell, along with Fran to back-pack through Europe. Characters Rangers Spirit Rangers Warriors Allies * Fran (Portrayed by Sarah Thomson) - A bumbling loyal customer of Jungle Karma Pizza who is hired to work there by RJ. * Flit (Portrayed by Kelson Henderson) - A former enemy of Camille. * Dr. Silva Jennings - A scientist who found five of the Crystal Eyes. Also is a holder of the Dolphin Spirit. * Maryl Snyder - A geneticist who develops the X5 cloning formula. Supporting Characters *Josh - A kid who Casey taught that the easy way isn't always the right way. * Gabby - Master Phant's niece who Lily teaches to dance. * Luen Martin - Theo's identical twin brother. * Jimmy - A kung-fu student of Casey that also has the Tiger Spirit. Pai Zhuq Masters * Master Mao (Portrayed by Nathaniel Lees) is previous mentor to the rangers and is master of an unknown form of martial arts. * Master Phant (Portrayed by Bruce Allpress) - He teaches Lily the techniques of the elephant. * Master Swoop (Portrayed by Oliver Driver) - He teaches Theo the techniques of the bat. * Master Finn (Portrayed by Paul Gittens) - RJ's father. He teaches Casey the techniques of the shark. * Master Guin (Portrayed by Michelle Langstone) - Tests Lily and gives her a Master mode. * Master Rilla (Portrayed by Stig Eldred) - Tests Casey and gives him a Master mode. * Master Lope (Portrayed by Andrew Laing) - Tests Theo and gives him a Master mode. Villains *Jarrod / Dai Shi Dai Shi is an ancient evil warrior from 10,000 years ago. He believed that animals should rule the planet and that humans should be erased. He was defeated by warriors and trapped inside a chest. After a brief battle with Master Mao, Jarrod accidently opens the chest and brings Dai Shi to the real world. Dai Shi defeats Master Mao and takes Jarrod's body. *Camille Camille is Dai Shi's loyal warrior. During Dai Shi's absence, Camille remained quietly inside a wall. She rejoins Dai Shi's side to help him destroy the Power Rangers. Camille has a chameleon battle armor. * Rinshi Foot soldiers of Dai Shi's army. Few Rinshi are chosen to become Rinshi Beasts. Overlords * Carnisoar - The Sky Overlord - Dai Shi seeks him to be his master. * Jellica - The Water Overlord - Camille seeks her to replace Carnisoar. * Grizzaka - The Earth Overlord - revived but refuses to take orders from Dai Shi. Phantom Beasts * Snapper - A Phantom Beast General, holds the spirit of the Snapping Turtle. * Whiger - A Phantom Beast General, holds the spirit of the White Tiger. * Scorch - The leading Phantom Beast General, holding the spirit of the Avalon Dragon. Arsenal * Solar Morphers: RJ presents the Rangers with sunglasses that allow them to morph into their Ranger forms. The Solar Morphers are also used for communication between the Rangers and RJ * Tiger Battle Claws: It can store a number of things, including weapons, in a pocket dimension. The weapon is attached to the wrist and knuckles of the wearer. * Jungle Bo * Jungle Tonfa * Junglechucks * Strike Rider- Red Ranger's cycle * Claw Cannon Blaster * Jungle Mace- Master Phant's weapon, entrusted to the Yellow Ranger * Jungle Fan- Master Swoop's weapon, entrusted to the Blue Ranger * Shark Sabers- Master Finn's weapon, entrusted to the Red Ranger * Jungle Master Mode ** Claw Boosters * Wolf Morpher *Rhino Morpher *Control Dagger *Jungle Blade Zords * Jungle Pride Megazord: As the Rangers train and learn to control their powers, they rise to the level of Jungle Pride Megazord in which their three Animal Spirits combine. ** Tiger Animal Spirit ** Cheetah Animal Spirit ** Jaguar Animal Spirit * Elephant Animal Spirit- Master Phant's animal spirit. * Bat Animal Spirit- Master Swoop's animal spirit. * Shark Animal Spirit- Master Finn's animal spirit. * Jungle Master Megazord- As the Rangers train and learn to control their powers, they rise to the next level of Jungle master megazord in which their three new Animal Spirits combined. **Gorilla Animal Spirit **Antelope Animal Spirit **Penguin Animal Spirit *'Wolf Pride Megazord'- RJ's personal Megazord.calls on duplicates of the Tiger Animal Spirit and Jaguar Animal Spirit and combines them with his own Wolf Animal Spirit to form a clone of the Jungle Pride Megazord with Wolf Power. ** Wolf Animal Spirit- RJ's animal spirit. * Lion Animal Spirit- Jarrod's animal spirit, which Dai Shi uses to armor up. * Rhino Steel Zord- Dominic's animal spirit. By accessing Rhino Warrior Mode, it can become Rhino Pride Megazord * Chameleon Animal Spirit- Camille's animal spirit. * White Tiger Animal Spirit- Whiger's animal spirit only seen as a spirit. Episodes Trivia * This is the first series to feature rangers using their Zords to battle grunts/foot soldiers. The animal spirits are basically each ranger's personal spirit and are only used for giant monster battles when combined. * This is the first series to have a Purple Ranger. Morgana doesn't count as she is only a ranger-like character and neither is Koragg, as his designation is Knight. * This is the second series featuring rangers chosen from a school of martial arts discipline -- the first being Ninja Storm. * This is the third series to feature rangers (Spirit Rangers) that are not adapted from Sentai. * This is the second series where the foot soldiers retain their name from the original Japanese Counterpart-- the first being Wild Force. * In this season all of the episodes titles are four words long. * This is the second season to have a second Blue Ranger. Ninja Storm was the first. * This is the third season to have the main villians (Jarrod and Camille) join the team as ranger-like allies. First being Karone in Lost Galaxy, the second being Koragg/Leanbow in Mystic Force. * This is the 3rd series that the current team doesn't teamup with the preceeding team. (The first was Ninja Storm the second was Mystic Force). * It's also notable that this is the first season since Turbo where the Red Ranger doesn't have to upgrade to a battlizer mode. * This is the first time since Koragg, where Camille remains loyal to her master, but is the first general since Ecliptor not to be corrupted or turned against her master. * This is the fifth series not to feature a Pink Ranger, the first was the Alien Rangers, the second was Wild Force (Yet Alyssa's white suit shows some pink), the third was Ninja Storm, and the fourth was Dino Thunder. * This is the first season where there are rangers without belts, Except for Dominic. * This is the second season to have a parent(s) & children angle (RJ & Master Finn). * Michelle Langstone makes her second appearance in the Power Rangers world but this time as Master Guin. * This is the third series where to start off with only three rangers, the first being Ninja Storm and then Dino Thunder. * This is the second series to have a full "down under" cast (composed of three Aussies and two Kiwis). * This is the third season where a mentor/teacher became a Ranger. The first was Dino Thunder where Dr O was a teacher to the Rangers but later joined the team as the Black Dino Ranger and the second was SPD with Doggie Cruger as the Shadow Ranger. Mystic Force's Udonna doesn't count as she was already the White Mystic Ranger from the beginning. * This is the second season where the starting rangers morphers are not the same as their Sentai counterparts (Jungle Fury Solar Morphers as sunglasses and Gekiranger 'GekiChanger '''as guantlets). The first was the Magna Defender Morpher from Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy. *This is the first series not to feature rangers who have no interaction with both their predecessors ''or their successors in any form. This is also the only such series as R.P.M. has no current successor. References * Power Rangers | Teams | Jungle Fury de: Jungle Fury fr: Jungle Fury Category:Season Category:Jungle Fury